Over The Chasm
by JaimeApenimo
Summary: This is a fanfic on Divergent, except instead of going the usual route on the take or Tris or Tobias/Four I decided to go for the point of view of Albert (or Al). The boy who jumped the chasm. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!
1. Chapter 1 The First Jump

The Short Lived Life of Al.

Chapter 1; The First Jump

I sprint to keep up with the train. I launch myself through the open cart and roll onto the floor. Other initiates and transfers line the walls of the box. I push myself back against the dank walls as I see a tiny girl from Abnegation throw herself through. Another girl from my faction, or old faction Candor, helps her into the cart. What have I gotten myself into? I peer over the edge of the cart onto the disappearing tracks. I plump boy tries to keep up with the train but it's too late. First initiate gone. Before I know it our instructors are shouting and yelling that we are supposed to jump from the train onto the roof. In a rush of excitement, at least for the Dauntless-Borns they all jump at once. I am left in the cart with the other transfers. Including the wide-eyed Abnegation. It's odd to see an Abnegation transferring to Dauntless. It's just not how things are. She throws herself while holding the Candor girls hand to the roof. I run and jump onto the roof just barely making it. Another Amity boy still sits in the train, he didn't want to jump. Now he will be faction less. I hear a scream and a loud sob. Someone fell. I run across the roof to the others.

"You will jump through the hole,." I am not focusing.

"Transfers first" I see the muscular girl who was shouting smirk.

All of a sudden a tiny girl in grey pushes past me taking off her sweater.

"Stiff!, Stiff's jumping first? Who wants to bet she chickens out?" Different phrases are shouted out over the sound of the harsh wind.

Then she jumps. And we hear screams and cheers from below. Coming from below. Next is Christina, that's her name, the girl from Candor. Eventually, I am the last transfer standing on the roof. I run and jump. There is a net. Thank Jesus there's a net.

Hands help me off the net as they start clapping.

"What is your name?" A man with dark brown hair asks me, he looks less.. Dauntless then the rest of them.

"Al" I reply simply.

"Al! Transfer from Candor! Last transfer!" He shouts to the rest of the Dauntless faces. They clap, not nearly as loud as when the first jumper went. The stiff.

I listen to the speeches I am given about training, and watch as I am given my tour of the pit and shown to our room for the next few weeks. Then, I see her. Tris, the stiffs name is Tris. And she is absolutely beautiful.

**Hello Again Guys! So this is obviously a short chapter, and they will get longer as I did not have much time this evening. Please leave feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Nightmares Begin

**Hey guys! Thank You on the support for the first chapter! I really enjoy this and it is still my first fanfic. I would really appreciate it if you gave me feedback and such! Remember this is also still in the POV of Al. **

Chapter 2; The Nightmares Begin

We are lead back to our dormitory, where we will be sleeping for the next few weeks. Bunk beds. I see how people pair up with others from their old factions. Tris is all alone. She picks a bunk next to the girl, Christina, who helped her onto the train and jumped to the roof wither her. I grab my bag and sling it above Tris. Everyone settles in and is off again most likely to the cafeteria.

Everyone is seated in groups. I sit with Will and Christina. They seem friendly enough.

"So what was it like living in Erudite?" Christina asks Will with a smirk.

"It was good, but not me. Which is why I joined Dauntless." He says as though it is obvious.

"Why did you switch from Candor Al?" Will and Christina both look at me with questioning eyes.

"Um, most likely the Candors initiating ceremony" We all burst out laughing. Christina pressing her forehead against the smooth table, pounding it with the palm of her hand.

For Candors initiation ceremony they give you a sort of truth serum and ask you questions. So they think you won't lie if you have nothing to hide.

Christina steals one of Wills carrots, still giggling and bites it in half. I don't know why but the thought brings me back to where I am. I have to train my ass off for the next few weeks or I will end up faction less, like what the instructors said when they were giving us our tour.

Tris glides past us, looking for somewhere to sit. I wave her over but she isn't looking. She goes to sit beside our instructor Four.

After we finish eating I head back to the dormitory and climb up the bunk. I sit on my thin mattress and grab my old Candor t-shirt which I had hidden under my pillow and I smell it. It smells like home. I can smell my family. My siblings, the smell of my mothers perfume, even my old cologne that I thought would attract the ladies. I crawl under the covers as I hear the others start to roll in. I hear Peter, as he is the loudest. I can identify him and his group of tools as they all lived on my street. Drew is laughing at another of his stupid jokes and Molly does her man-ish giggle. They are immature, but Peter can fight.

"Stiff, how was your lunch? I know that in Abnegation you can't eat anything except that plain slob." Molly laughs at Peter's joke.

"Shut up. And by the way, at least she doesn't eat like an animal. Yeah, I saw the way you _**inhaled **_that burger." I can **hear **Christina's sass.

Peter pauses. "I don't believe I was talking to you man hands." His forced comeback comes late and Molly and Drew don't say anything this time.

"Fine, shut up. And by the way, my burger was delicious. Thanks."

I peek out from under my sheets. I see Peter hesitate and grad Tris' arm. He whispers something in her ear then pushes her back. I am angry. I can't explain why, but just the thought of Peter touching her sends a white hot jolt through my body. He, Molly and Drew walk back to where there bunks are.

I go back under as Tris turns to get into her bed. I hear her sheets shuffling.

Within 10 minutes everyone is asleep. That's when the first tear rolls down my cheek. My face is burning as I turn my head into my pillow and realize how hard I am gripping my t-shirt.

I start thinking of my mum. Why did I leave her in Candor all alone? I would give anything for her to be here with me, or I be back with her. I can't control the sobs now. I know that Tris will be able to hear me but now, it doesn't matter. Sometime in between my loud sobs and my head throbbing I fall into a dark sleep.

"_Get off the street you disgraceful pieces of shit. What happened to you? Couldn't handle a little bit of Dauntless initiation training? Oh you poor thing. Boo Hoo." People surround me as I sit in the alley way they start kicking until I can't breathe._

I wake up sweaty screaming, and fully awake. I check my watch, it's 6:30. Training starts at 8:00, I might as well shower. I am not going to be able to sleep again.


	3. Chapter 3 Training Starts Now

Chapter 3; Training Starts Now

We walk into the training room to see Four and a table of black handguns.

"What does shooting have to do with bravery?" Peter yawns. One thing he haven't picked up yet is that Dauntless don't tolerate smart mouths.

Four looks annoyed.

"It teaches you to be prepared. Dauntless teaches you preparation so that you know how to act when in a situation. Okay, now everyone pick up a gun when I say go."

His eyes fix on Tris and they stay there for longer then normal.

"Go."

I rush to get my gun. First he shows us stance then he fires on a blank target. I penetrates the centre of the target. The sound startles me as I take a step back. He makes it look so easy.

"Line up. It's your turn to fire." He says as we all stand in front of a target.

We all wait for a signal or something and then he says, "Did I tell you to just stand there?"

He is intimidating, and I suppose would be considered handsome by females. He leans against the back wall as we start to fire. Tris hasn't hit the target yet.

"Do you remember how to fire a gun Tris?" Will is laughing now. It was a joke but she takes it seriously. She lines herself up and eyes the target. Her fingers pull the trigger and she stumbles back, although she hit the side of the target this time. Even though her aim could be much improved and she knows it, she smiles. She is cute when she smirks like that. Although I know she wouldn't go for a guy like me.

After about 4 hours of firing we get dismissed for lunch. We all walk up together and this time Tris, Christina, Will and I sit together. I grab an apple and a ham sandwich like the kind my mother used to make. Except the bread is different. I don't want to finish it but I know if i don't eat now I'll be starving for the next 6 hours of training.

"Tris, this is Al. Al, this is Tris." Her and Christina have become close friends since we got here and I assume Will and Christina have feelings for eachother.

Christina is strong, and tall. Dark skin and brown hair.

Will is about half a foot shorter than me and I am twice as broad.

Tris is beautiful beyond words. She has shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes like the summer sky. Most might not call her pretty, but in her own way, I believe she is beautiful.

I realize I have been zoned out for awhile whilst I was staring at Tris.

"Earth to Al, you read me?" She asks waving her hand in front of my face and I snap back into reality.

"Whoa there, sorry" I smile and they laugh.

I like this. The calmness of just being here. Then instructor Four has to come and ruin it.

"Time to get back to training guys, lets go." His fingers brush Tris' shoulder. I am filled with jealousy once again.

Tris is zoned out now.

"Come on Tris, you don't have all day to stare into space." I grab her arm as I practically drag her out the door. We laugh.

When we get into the training room Four directs us that today we will learn punches and practice on bags, tomorrow we will fight each other. I hate fighting. I hate the look of pain on another persons face. It disgust's me how someone could enjoy that.

He starts us out with a few basic punches and we find a bag on the other side of the room. I start hitting it. Harder with each punch. Left, Right, Left, Right, Right, Left. As we were instructed. Four stops and takes time to evaluate each initiates punches. First Peter, then Christina, Molly and so on. Eventually when he gets to me the punching bag is shifting so much I have to stop it before I take another hit.

"You have a powerful punch, but you are slower. You need to work on getting your punches in before your opponent has time to react."

I pause and go quicker with my punches, not as powerful as before but still heavy enough to make an impact.

"There we go." He moves on to Tris who was behind me.

I run around the punching bag so that I am facing them. I hear him mumble something about her elbows and I see his hand glide at her stomach as he says something else. I am furious. I keep punching the punching bag till I am wiped out. Soon, we will be dismissed and we will be able to do whatever we want.

After training Christina announces that she wants a tattoo. We all agree to go along with her, but while she is picking Tris starts talking to the lady who works there, it appears she knows her from somewhere.

"How bout this one?" Christina asks loudly.

"It's nice" Will simply replies.

Soon after Christina goes to get hers done Tris comes back with three birds on her collarbone. I wouldn't picture her to have tattoos. I think I liked her bare skin without them. But they are still nice.

"So, what do the birds mean?" I ask curious why she would ink her skin for no reason.

"They're reasons, and that's a secret" She smiles as she sits down on the cushioned leather chair swinging her legs over the side of her chair. Will laughs,

"Now maybe instead of looking 13 and Abnegation, you will look 13 and Dauntless!" I laugh loudly along with Will as Tris glares at Will trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah okay Erudite, I thought I had to worry about Candors lame humour" She says and immediately laughs after.

I put my hand on my chest and fake that I am shocked. "I am appalled by the idea that you think Candors have impaired humour. I am one of the funniest people I know." She laughs.

"Then you have obviously been living under a rock." She says with a dead serious face as the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

Christina walks out with a unique star on her wrist.* I think it suits her, it makes her look tougher. It kills Tris' innocence though. Like there is this little girl with tattoo's all over her body.

After we finish at the tattoo parlour we go shopping for Christina where she gives Tris a makeover. She looks completely different. She is still beautiful, but I don't want her to look tough. I want her to be the little innocent girl that needs to be protected. That needs to be protected by me.


	4. Chapter 4 The fight

**THANK YOU GUYS. I appreciate all the support I have been getting for this story. I am letting you know that most of my entries will be submitted over the weekends as I have school and no time. But I promise I will keep updating! **

Chapter 4; The Fight

The next morning I walk into the training room and see the list. We have to fight each other to rank. I have Will. At least I didn't get Edward or Peter. Edward has been training martial arts and fighting tactics since he was 10. Peter just plays mind games and knows your weaknesses. Will and I are first. I was the first person in the room and after I scroll through the rest of the list the others start flowing in. Tris isn't fighting today. I feel relief flow through me. I don't want to see her taken down and beaten. I don't think anyone would enjoy that, except maybe Eric or Peter.

"Okay listen up. We fight until we can't fight." Eric yells across the room.

Four looks annoyed again.

"Today we will be practicing the tactics we learned against each other." Four says glancing through the initiates. His eyes land on Tris again.

"Al and Will in the ring first." He says as Will and I give each other worried glances.

We walk into the ring in the center of the room.

"What are you waiting for?! Go!" Eric screeches at us.

We start dancing around the ring. Then Will punches me in the jaw. He's faster than me but my punches pack more power. I punch him square in the face. He falls back but stumbles back up. We dance around each other and we both look up at Eric.

"You guys aren't done until one of you is unable to fight!" He scares me.

"Actually, according to the Dauntless rules, one of them can step out." Four says keeping his eyes locked on us avoiding Eric's icy gaze.

"The old rules. Not the new ones." Eric says staring at the side of Fours head but he doesn't acknowledge him.

As if on if que we both but our hands back up and start fighting again. Will gets in more hits but eventually I take him down. He sinks to the ground with his eyes closed. What have I done? I feel like screaming. If this is what Dauntless is about I don't want any part of it. I can't hurt people for no reason. That's not who I am. Or who I want to be. They take Will to the infirmary and I sink against the wall. We sit and watch the other pairs fight. Tris doesn't move. She stays planted in her spot watching the others fight. I think she is planning her moves. She looks serious. She is beautiful. And in this moment, she looks innocent.

After all the fighting is over with we go to lunch. I grab a sandwich and sit with Christina and Tris. They can tell I feel terrible. Maybe if I make myself seem helpless they will try and comfort me. I already know they can hear me at night. But that wouldn't be right. Using them to make myself feel better.

Christina has bruises all over her face. She faced Molly and couldn't take it. She got knocked unconscious as well as Will.

Before I know it we are back in the training room. Instead of guns on the table like yesterday there are knives.

"Okay, when I say go everyone is going to grab three knives and you are going to try and hit the target. Pretty simple? First I will demonstrate." Four picks up his knives and has a stare down with the board. I think I zone out as I am watching Tris but when I look back there are three knives in the center of the target.

Four looks back at us, crosses his arms and says, "Go."

I scramble to grab knives and we all line up.

I try and try to hit the target, each one hitting the wall behind it. They fall to the floor.

Tris is the first one to hit the target. Four looks impressed. I am going to fail initiation. Soon I am the only one who hasn't hit the target and everyone's eyes are trained on me.

Eric is standing beside me now as I throw another knife. It clatters to the floor.

I look back at him. "Again." He says his eyes locked on mine.

The other two clatter to the floor the same as the first.

"Go get them." Eric says not moving.

Suddenly everyone stops throwing and I move to get them.

"Did I tell the rest of you to stop throwing?!" He yells into the room.

They all hesitate.

"You want me to go out there and possibly get stabbed?!" I don't understand.

"Scared?" He smirks.

"Of getting stabbed? Yes, I am!" I am furious now.

"I guess you better hope they have better aim than you. Now move."

"No." There is no way I am getting stabbed because of Eric.

"Stop throwing." He says to the initiates.

"Go stand in front of the target." Oh god.

"Four! Could you help me out?" Four looks bored.

"Is this necessary?" He is going to throw knives around me.

"I am the boss. Remember?" Eric smiles at Four. Not a kind smile. An icy, cold, fake one.

I close my eyes as Four raises his arm when I here someone running. I open them to see Tris run into the room again and yell stop.

I am not paying attention. I am not here. All I catch is Tris saying something about him being a bully and that she is taking my place. I move back to the other transfers. I don't watch what happens. I know that Four won't hit her. I face the wall and I leave.

Tris sacrificed herself for my dignity. In other words. I just got saved by a tiny, Abnegation girl. A weak, helpless one that I am supposed to be protecting.


End file.
